Si tan solo supieras
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Sí!!!! al fin, logré escribir otro fic =). Es un Kensuke, espero sus reviews, eh?!! Y ya saben: si son homofóbicos, no lo lean.
1. Fiesta y conspiraciones

AL FIN!!!! Mi segundo fanfic ^^ (aplausos por favor). Bueno, este fic lo hice especialmente para honrar la memoria de alguien, espero que salga bien... 

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni ninguna de las marcas que menciono me pertenecen, así que no me demanden.

**Si tan solo supieras...**

**Por Cerberusmon**

Todos estaban en la casa en el departamento de Yamato, celebrando la derrota de Belial Vamdemon. Al fin después de meses de estar preocupados y arriesgando sus vidas, los elegidos y sus digimons tenían un merecido descanso y como apenas era viernes, nadie estaba preocupado por la escuela... Iori, Koushiro y Jyou estaban hablando de ¿filosofía? Ni idea...sólo ellos se entendían; Mimi, Sora, Hikari y Miyako estaban entretenidas en discutir quién de las 4 estaba mejor arreglada; Taichi, Takeru y Daisuke estaban comiendo como si no existiera un mañana...

Todos estaban demasiado entretenidos para notar que Ken estaba pensativo en lo más alejado del cuarto...¿la razón? Él había estado enamorado de Daisuke desde que el Kaizer fue derrotado...desde mucho antes quizá...pero fue hasta que Dai lo invitó a dormir, que su orgullo cedió un poco y pudo admitirlo.

Pero ahora quedaba otro problema, el mayor de todos, ¿Qué diría Daisuke si se enterara? Ken sabía que no le caería nada en gracia que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera enamorado de él, además, Dai no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera Hikari.

"¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices?, no creo que se enoje contigo"   Ken casi saltó al oír que Yamato le hablaba...    "¿Eh?" le preguntó todavía algo sacado de onda...   "Que no creo que se enoje contigo si le dices lo que sientes"  Ante esto Ken se puso de todos los tonos rojos posibles y empezó a balbucear     "D-de qué estás hablando?"  "De lo que sientes por Daisuke, no te hagas el tonto, has estado toda la fiesta idiotizado y no has apartado la vista de él...creo que hasta Taichi podría darse cuenta de que te gusta" 

'Oh...genial...' pensó Ken, lo único que le faltaba era que alguien conociera su gran secreto, se quedó mirando fijamente a Yamato...sin saber qué decir, era obvio que el rubio estaba seguro y nada cambiaría su conclusión. Yama vio el miedo en sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarlo "Tranquilo...no se lo diré a nadie, a menos que quieras que lo haga" Esto pareció convencer a Ken y se relajó un poco. "pero yo que tú iría con él, porque te lo están bajando" dijo Yama en son de burla al ver que Hikari se acercaba y le decía algo en el oído  a Daisuke. Unos instantes después, Daisuke se acercó a ellos y Yamato se fue con Taichi y Takeru. Hikari fue con Yama y le dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír, pero Ken no notó esto, estaba muy entretenido viendo como Daisuke se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

"Oye Ken, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo mañana?" preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado. "No...estaba planeando hacer un poco de tarea...pero nada más, ¿por qué?" le contestó, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, sin mucha ayuda de parte de Yamato que los miraba de manera divertida desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Es que mis papás salieron de la ciudad y Jun se fue a dormir a la casa de una de sus amigas, y te quería invitar a dormir en mi casa, podríamos ver tele y jugar Play Station hasta que nos dé la gana!" Ken no sabía qué decir,  tenía la oportunidad de pasar toda la noche con su amor imposible. "C-claro...si quieres puedo quedarme contigo, sólo necesito hablar a mi casa y pedir permiso".

Siguieron un rato más en el departamento de Matt, pero cerca de las 12, llegó su papá y tuvieron que irse todos mientras Matt inventaba una historia fantástica de cómo una sesión de estudio de Matemáticas se había  convertido en una fiesta. 

"Parece que Yama se metió en un buen lío, eh? Mira qué mala suerte...el único día que su papá regresa a la casa temprano es cuando tenemos una fiesta..." dijo Daisuke casualmente mientras él y Ken caminaban rumbo a su departamento. "Bueno, tal vez no hubiera llegado temprano si los vecinos no hubieran hablado a su celular para quejarse del ruido que estábamos haciendo..."

Después de un rato de caminar, llegaron al departamento de Daisuke y Ken habló a su casa para ver si se podía quedar, como era de esperarse, su mamá se alegró de que su hijo fuera cada vez más social y le dio permiso sin dudar ni un momento, cuando Ken colgó el teléfono Daisuke ya tenía sobre la mesa de la sala todo un festín de comida chatarra y estaba buscando los dos controles del Play Station. 

"¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Skate Destruction o DB Final Bout?" dijo mientras trataba de desenredar los cables de los controles. "Él que tú quieras". Estuvieron jugando un rato el de DB, y cuando Daisuke estaba perdiendo 12-0, lo salvó la campana porque empezó a sonar el teléfono. 

"¿Moshi moshi?" dijo Daisuke con un tono de agradecimiento en su voz, y mientras esperaba a que le respondieran, le dio un sorbo a su refresco.  "Hola Dai-kun, ¿cómo va todo?, ¿Ya se lo dijiste?" Al reconocer la voz, escupió el refresco, lo que provocó que Ken se le quedaba viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

"¡¿Hikari?!, No, no ha pasado nada..." Ken oyó a Daisuke decir el nombre de Hikari y frunció el entrecejo, cosa que pasó desapercibida por Daisuke que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no ponerse más rojo que un tomate "Qué lento eres!!!, díselo ya!!!"  "No, mejor no digo nada, bueno, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, bye!!" Y colgó antes de que Hikari pudiera responderle, después descolgó despistadamente el teléfono para que no pudiera hablar de nuevo.

"¿Quién era?" le preguntó Ken, haciéndose el desentendido, cuando volvió a la sala. "Hikari...quería saber si habíamos llegado bien al departamento.." Le respondió Daisuke esperando que la respuesta fuera convincente. Ken notó como Dai se sonrojaba y por el comportamiento nervioso de Dai supo que lo que le decía no era verdad, pero decidió no preguntarle más, ya tendría la oportunidad para sacarle la verdad más tarde.        

Después de jugar un rato más, decidieron que era tiempo de comerse la montaña de comida que había sobre la mesa de la sala. Un rato después la mitad de la comida había desaparecido y Ken esperaba a que Dai acabara de cambiarse de ropa, estaba perdido en la baba cuando la alarma de su D-Terminal lo regresó al planeta Tierra. La abrió para encontrarse con un mensaje mandado desde la D-Terminal de Hikari pero firmado por Yamato:

"Hola Ken, ¿cómo va todo? ¿ya le dijiste?...¿están en el Internet o qué? Tenemos horas intentado hablarles y la línea está ocupada" 

De repente se hizo algo de luz en todo eso, ahora ya no tenía que engañar a Daisuke para saber qué era lo que realmente quería Hikari. "No, no ha pasado nada, ni pasará, he decidido que mejor no le digo nada, nos vemos luego, bye" Fue la tajante respuesta de Ken, y después de que se mandara el mensaje, decidió quitarle la pila a la D-Terminal para que no pudieran volver a mandarle nada.

Tarán!!!!!! Espero sus reviews, ok??? ¬¬. 


	2. Los 'invitados'

_^^' perdón por la tardanza, es que como empecé el fic de HP, no había tenido tiempo de seguir con este...Además la escuela...y este semestre estuvo difícil. Espero que les guste...y tb espero sus reviews y mails con los comentarios, eh? ¬¬._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon no me pertenece (T_T)._

**Si tan solo supieras...******

Por Cerberusmon

Cuando Daisuke salió del baño, Ken ya había guardado su D-Terminal y estaba esperándolo sentado en la sala. Los dos se fueron al cuarto de Daisuke y este le prestó una pijama para que Ken se cambiara. "Voy por un poco de agua en lo que tú te cambias" y con esto salió del cuarto. Cuando llegó a la cocina se sirvió el agua y esperó un poco para que Ken pudiera cambiarse. De pronto las palabras de Hikari sonaron en su cabeza 'Qué lento eres!!!, díselo ya!!!' No era que necesitara valor, no por nada era el nuevo portador de ese emblema, era que no quería perder la amistad de Ken, le había costado mucho que Ken confiara en él como para arruinar todo abriendo la bocota...Por otro lado, una parte de él se negaba a perder la esperanza, Hikari era muy prudente, no lo animaría si supiera que tiene todas las de perder...a lo mejor Hikari sabía algo que él no o a lo mejor Hikari sólo lo hacía para divertirse un rato...

Regresó a su cuarto y encontró a Ken hojeando una de las revistas de videojuegos que estaban sobre su escritorio. Cuando Ken notó que Daisuke había regresado al cuarto, dejó la revista junto con las otras. 

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" le preguntó Daisuke. "No sé...yo no tengo nada de sueño, y tú?"  "tampoco...y eso que son las 3 AM..." se quedaron un rato callados, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el timbre.  "Quién será a estas horas?" preguntó Dai mientras iba de muy mala gana hacía la puerta, Ken se había quedado en el cuarto de Daisuke pero salió cuando oyó a Dai  gritar "¿Yamato? ¿Taichi?  ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí a estar horas?" Ken los maldijo mentalmente y salió del cuarto para recibirlos, al mismo tiempo que el ya mencionado par entraba al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. "Bueno...supusimos que estarían un poco aburridos y vinimos a hacerles compañía, no hay problema verdad?" le contestó, al fin, Taichi al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia la cocina...bajo el pretexto de que tenía hambre. Al mismo tiempo Matt iba al cuarto de Daisuke, llevando a Ken con él. "Oye!! Qué ha pasado? No le has dicho nada? Y por qué tan incomunicados, eh? descolgaron el teléfono y no contestan los mensajes que les mandamos a las D-Terminales!"  Yamato estaba algo enojado. "Pero igual, hemos venido a ayudarte con Dai, No es genial?"  la expresión de Ken le respondió con un 'no' pero Yamato lo ignoró olímpicamente. Mientras en la cocina:

"Hikari nos envió a ayudarte a confesarle tus sentimientos a Ken"  "Sí, claro...como si alguien pudiera ayudarme...está claro que él sólo me quiere como amigo, y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, Tai"   "Pero si él siente lo mismo que tú!!"  Dai se quedó unos segundo callados, como pensando en si debía o no creer en lo que el primer elegido del coraje le decía. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hablar más, ya que en ese momento Matt y Ken llegaron. "oye Matt....entiendo que Tai  pueda estar fuera de su casa a éstas horas...pero tú? No te castigó tu papá por lo de la fiesta?" le preguntó Ken en un desesperado intento de correrlos sutilmente, "ah..sí, pero después de que todos se fueron se fue de nuevo a trabajar...ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" le contestó Yamato, destruyendo las esperanzas de Ken  "bueno, nosotros nos vamos a ver la tele, verdad Tai?" Dijo Matt desde la puerta de la cocina, donde espero a Tai y luego los dos se fueron a sentar en la sala y prendieron la tele. Ken y Daisuke se quedaron en la cocina...aún sorprendidos con el descaro de los primeros elegidos.

"Bueno...creo que no nos queda más remedio que aguantarlos ,o sí?" dijo Ken, ya resignado a la idea de haber perdido la oportunidad de estar a solas con Daisuke. "Creo que sí...si logramos sacarlos del departamento..." dijo Daisuke con todo de broma, aunque parecía bastante decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad de deshacerse de Tai y Matt. "Vamos a mi cuarto, a lo mejor al ver que no les hacemos caso se van" dijo Dai mientras tomaba la mano de Ken y lo jalaba hacia la salida de la cocina, sin percatarse que el elegido de la amabilidad se había sonrojado bastante en cuando lo había tocado. Estaban por entrar ala habitación de Davis cuando vieron algo que los dejó sin palabras a los dos...en el sillón estaban Tai y Matt bastante entretenidos, pero no precisamente con la tele, Tai estaba encima de Matt y se besaban apasionadamente. La primera reacción de los dos fue meterse al cuarto de Daisuke y cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, se quedaron un rato recargados en la puerta, con la cara roja a más no poder y sin saber qué decir... 

"lo sabías?" al fin preguntó Ken, cansándose de esperar a que Daisuke dijera algo, "Lo sospechaba...y tú?"  "también..."  "pues..me alegro por los dos pero eso es algo que no quiero volver a ver..." le contestó Daisuke y Ken sintió que se le caía el mundo encima, "por qué? Eres homo fóbico?" preguntó Ken con algo de tristeza en su voz,  "homo...qué?" Ken se río al ver la cara de confusión de Daisuke, "homo fóbico...o sea que rechazas a los homosexuales" le explicó Ken con paciencia,  "ah...no, no soy...y tú?" ahora fue el turno de Daisuke de angustiarse  "tampoco..."le contestó Ken. 

Y mientras los dos estaban sin saber qué decir, en la sala Tai y Matt ya se habían dado cuenta de que los habían visto..."bueno...espero que eso les ayude a declararse...la verdad esto ya se está haciendo hartante...los dos se gustan y no se dicen nada...." dijo Matt, empezando a perder la paciencia. "sólo necesitan algo de presión...podemos hacerlos declararse y después irnos para que tengan un poco de privacidad...no como nosotros, todavía odio a Mimi por habernos interrumpido..." dijo Tai al recordar el beso interrumpido por la voz chillona de la primera elegida de la sinceridad. "Jajaja, sí, me dieron ganas de aventarla por el balcón. Pero volviendo al tema...¿cómo los vamos a presionar?"   "ah...ya se nos ocurrirá algo..." le contestó el moreno antes de volver a besarlo.

Lo siento ^^' no pude evitar poner algo de mi otro fic (Estoy enamorado de ti) =P. Bueno..este capítulo está cortito...prometo que el próximo será más largo ^^', igual, por fa! Dejen review!!!


End file.
